


Rock a suit

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedsharing, Bee's Incorrect Quotes, Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post byBeemotionpicture:Stephen, sleeping over:u cant take the couch ill take the couchStephen:no whatStephen:what do u mean,Stephen:sh-share the bedStephen:?Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fill R4: "Misunderstandings"





	Rock a suit

**Author's Note:**

> And here for my second TS bingo fill!  
> This one is inspired by a post by the lovely Bee who was nice enough to let me borrow her incorrect quotes to write this, thank you! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thank you to my beta and friend, SerenaLunera <3

 

Dinner and a movie, both in Tony's penthouse apartment. He even picked Stephen up from the Sanctum, had asked Happy to drive them back to the Tower for the occasion. He’d kept his eyes trained on the back of Happy's head for as much of the ride home as he could. Hard thing to do when he’d been met by the sight of a sorcerer clad in normal, fancy clothing upon ringing the bell of the sanctum door and that for the first time ever. To say the man cleaned up well would be an understatement.

They'd had fun, had talked about everything and nothing with an equal dose of the quick banter Tony loved and attentive listening Tony craved. They'd sat on the couch, not quite touching but definitely closer than he sat around anyone else and watched the Shawshank Redemption in silence and stolen glances, hands creeping closer and closer as the movie went on. 

And yet. 

And yet, here they were, near arguing because Stephen couldn't seem to read between the lines. At all. 

Tony was trying really hard not to smirk, or outright laugh for that matter, nervous laughter was not a good look on him, he knew, but damn this was starting to get frustrating. 

“You can't expect me to let you sleep on that couch, do you?” he batted his lashes a bit, not above that kind of scheme given how stubborn the other man was proving to be. 

He could practically see the wheels of Stephen's mind turning in wonder. He was standing, feet solidly planted on the floor on the threshold of Tony's bedroom, frowning. 

Tony laughed under his breath as he shed his suit jacket, he pinched the bridge of his nose as the thought occurred to him that maybe his intentions really hadn't been clear in the end. 

He turned around to face the other man again, took a tentative step towards him as he studied his face, Stephen’s eyes sharp as they followed his every move but he stayed silent, his arms crossed over his chest. The way it made his biceps bulge under his white dress shirt entirely unfair to Tony if he really hadn't read the situation correctly.

“You do know this was a date...right? Tonight, I mean.” 

Stephen's eyes rounded a bit and Tony suck in a harsh breath, feeling a cool wave of shame descending down his back. 

“You didn't?” his voice was almost a whisper now, punched out of him because he  _ needed _ to know just how deep he’d screwed himself this time. 

But Stephen held out a shaky hand to stop him from rambling, “I--” he cleared his throat, “I hoped it was. It was never explicitly stated, so I hoped.” he finished smiling faintly, the look in his eyes dancing along the thin line of amusement and mockery as he watched Tony breathe more deeply once again. The bastard. 

“Guess I'll have to wear it on a tee-shirt next time,” Tony muttered as he closed the distance between them and took a hold of both Stephen's hands before walking backwards to his bed.

“Next time?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Tony sat on the bed and pulled the man with him, “Next time.”

He kissed him for the first time. Then he kissed him again and all thoughts of anyone sleeping on a couch evaporated. Silly wizard.

They talked some more, kissed even more than that. Looked into each other's eyes before sleep started to tug their eyes closed. They were both clothed, still, laying on their sides facing each other, easy smiles drawn on their lips throughout. 

Just before Tony finally accepted to let go and give up consciousness for the comfortable warmth of sleep, he heard Stephen shuffle closer on the bed. The man dropped the softest kiss on his lips before coming to breathe a few words in his ear.

“Was high time you told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> More, more, more to come :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
